


Say Something

by AriellaEdna



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriellaEdna/pseuds/AriellaEdna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do, if there was once a person that can shine your dark world now broken and empty and become the darkness himself. Will you toss him around like a broken toy or will you make an effort to repair it and give him your rare love to lit his light back. OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fiction cause recently I come across incomplete fiction, the plot is nice but it stop before the plot could explode. What I mean is the story is nicely build with a lot of tension but the chapter stop just before it could elaborate more. It really make my heart ache when I imagine the ending will be horrible with a lot of sad tension nicely done, so before I getting more depressed (since I already crying a bucket) I decide to make this fiction with my own intro and I will end the story with my own imagination. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all character in my story is solely belong to Yamane Ayano sama.
> 
> Note : This my first fiction about Viewfinder, I already read a ton of viewfinder fiction by a great author. The reason I made this fiction cause I just wanna suck out all my imagination that keep getting worse by day. So I'm sorry for my rubbish like grammar since English is not my first language. Enjoy.

"So… where is he?" the crime lord glare dangerously to his secretary.

Kirishima push his spectacle before answering "Suoh found him getting out from the newspaper company a while ago and now it seem like he was heading back to the penthouse Asami sama, what's your order?".

Asami lay back to his black leather chair and blow the smoke "There is no need to do anything, tell Suoh once Akihito get into the penthouse, make sure he won't go out anymore, prepare the car I'm going back now".

"Yes Asami sama" with calm face Kirishima walk out from the office, make a phone call to Suoh and ask another guard to prepare the car.

Asami stand up and fix his Armani suit, with his usual cold face he strode out form the office, but something different, the usual heartless dark lord seem more ruthless today. After he got call from Kuroda saying that his wild kitten sells out information about his illegal business to some petty police officer his mood got darken.  
'Why now? Out of sudden…' their relationship for this past 3 years seem good, of course sometime they will fight but the reason is always the same, Asami prevent Akihito to do stake out or he confiscate the picture from the camera because the kid keep harping in his business but Akihito doesn't seem mind about that. So why suddenly he sells him out, did he cheat on him or is this his plan from the beginning? Is it to make Asami low his guard and put a little trust on that photographer so that at the end he can betray him?

It's hurt… Yes, the ruthless crime lord feeling hurt right now, to think his only comfort betray him like this, the only person he looking forward to see after his horrible days, the kitten that can make he aroused from just curse he utter, the person that is so bright he can shine his dark world.

No, he will not accept this, the one who betray him should be punish moreover the person that he trust, the person that live with him, the only one that intrude his heart and make it feel perfect somehow. Why this happen, did Akihito want their relationship over? How many time Asami tell him, he can never let Akihito escape, there is no freedom anymore left for he to escape.

The question keeps repeating in his head, it annoyed him. Asami didn't even notice when the limo stop in from the penthouse, but the sound of the front seat door been shut wake him from his deep thought.

Kirishima open the door for the crime lord "Asami sama, we arrived. Did you need anything else?" Kirishima is also worrying, it shocks him when he got the news about Akihtio betrayal to Asami sama, but he keep himself composed.

Asami step outside the car and think for a moment "Ask Kuroda to investigate who else aside from the police officer knows about the information Akihito give. After find them, try to bribe them if it doesn't work bring them to the warehouse".

"Yes Asami sama" the spectacle secretary bow and wait till his boss enters the penthouse before proceeds the order.

~~~

Suoh is nervous after he got the news about what Akihito do. Why that brat do this now, he already come to like that bright boy, not just him actually, all the guard that work closely with Asami sama come to like him even he always give trouble to them. Since Akihito come to Asami sama life, he can tell that his boss begun to feel happy, not just the usual happy. It's love, even though the dark lord never mentions something like that but he knows that the ruthless guy has a soft spot for Akihito.

The 'ding' sound from the elevator make him abandon all of his thought and put his stoic face again, the perfectly dress man with the golden eyes comes out from the elevator and strode sharply toward the door, before Suoh could utter a single word the crime lord said "Report…"

"He got out from the penthouse at 11am, and then he goes to the coffee shop 2 blocks from the penthouse and gets some iced coffee and melon bread. After that he go to the nearby park and sit here until 2pm, he just sit there and do nothing. Then he goes to the bank near the police station, when he come out, I've seen him carrying a big brown envelope and after that he goes straight to the police station. That's is when I call Kuroda san, asking him to investigate about the content of brown envelope just in case Takaba san would sell out an information about our partner without knowing. But… after that it is just like what Kuroda san report to you Asami sama", Suoh explain.  
"Did… Akihito do anything after that?" the dark lord voices become hard and it's hard keep the eye contact.

With a control voice Suoh reply "He makes a quick stop at Newspaper Company and then he just go back straight to the penthouse".

His boss cold face didn't even show any change his masks is perfectly in place but the aura around him darken, if he didn't know any better he will think that Asami sama is just angry and impatience to punish the kid. It just slight, but he see it… his boss is worried, maybe worried if all of this happen between Akihito and him is just an act solely to destroy him and there is not a single love in their relationship.

When the dark lord just stands in front of the penthouse door without moving, Suoh said "After he got back 15minute ago, he didn't make any move or neither a single sound in there".

Asami open the door and get inside, it's quiet… usually when he get back form works he always hear a sound from the kitchen, the kid always prepare a food for him although sometimes he return back form works late.

He walks inside the penthouse cautiously and make his way to the living room, and there he saw him, his Akihito sit on the floor facing a big open sliding door that connect the balcony, he just sit there silently and look toward the orange sky, the sun is ready to sets. The evening breeze is cozy with a surrounding turn to orange, the boy just sit there enjoying the scenery and the breeze that once a while flutter his brown short hair.

Asami stand a few meter behind him, the boy doesn't seem to notice his presence yet and with a hard tone he said "Takaba…"

The small body in front of him stiff a little, a few second after that the boy turn his head reveal a beautiful face that before this full of an emotion, but now it's empty… the boy lock his hazel eyes to the golden eyes and with a low voice he said "Welcome home" there is no smile, no emotion. The voice sound empty and his eyes which once show a fire and passion is now blank… it's just the eyes that look dead.


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you do, if there was once a person that can shine your dark world now broken and empty and become the darkness himself. Will you toss him around like a broken toy or will you make an effort to repair it and give him your rare love to lit his light back. OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is a lot actually but when I face the laptop to start writing, it really take some time to build a nice sentence. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all character in my story is solely belong to Yamane Ayano sama.
> 
> Note: I really did learn grammar in the past few weeks, so I hope this time the grammar will improve a bit. It hard to write what I imagine, I just can't find the right word and the emotion I feel about it I can't portray it very well in words. Sorry if you find this chapter a little bit bored. I already check this twice but if there still have spelling mistake or especially grammar, I'm sorry maybe I didn't notice or I didn't even know that it was wrong. Enjoy.

His heart extremely hurt... It feels like someone stabbing his chest greedily, cut then ripped and tore out his heart cruelly. He clenched his right hand as hard as he could until it became pale. He pressed his hand near his chest in hopes the pain will be reduced slightly. Unfortunately, his action is in vain...feeling very miserable, he began to look at the sky and gentle breeze touched his face.

He wants to scream and cry so much he head feel stuffy and his nose tingling but he holds it; he shut his eyes tightly and face the sky. ‘These should have been done, there is no turning back’ he thought when suddenly a familiar voice hit his ears.

“Takaba...”

The time is come, now is the time to do this but somehow the voice is less loved, less intimate, less everything like the usual he always heard. Of course it was, Asami already know about today’s event, the betrayal that he cautiously plans to do for almost a month now. 

‘Don’t be a coward Akihito, you already made your decision, this is the time you accomplish it. Whatever happen today you already predict it, there is no way out, do it! You can do it, It’s enough you’re the only one who’s hurting’ he thought himself, with a little push for himself he empties his head and masks his face and turn his head.

His body wants to tremble upon to see the sight in front of his eyes, the perfect beautiful face that he always adores is cold and look intimidating, the golden eyes that never failed to make him blush whenever it faze him, now look dangerously full of rage. Yes, Asami is mad, really mad… 

It’s scary… To think the usual smirk that use to decorate Asami’s face now gone and replace by the look of a predator that ready to tear his prey in anytime, it’s scaring him… he want to hug Asami and apologize, want to explain this is not what it looks like.

‘No, be strong Akihito!’ he scold himself … with their eyes lock into each other, Akihito braves himself and speak.

“Welcome home” not too loud neither too low, just enough for Asami to hear.

Asami just keeps his gaze toward the blonde male, ‘Is this Akihito?’ He ask himself, there is no sign of fear shown on his face, he should be scared. After what happens today, the kid should feel fear of what he had done. But what is this, emotionless face, there is no sign of him feeling guilty or happy because he succeeds to fool The King of the underworld.

“Want to explain about what happens today?” Asami ask, the question is so kind yet the voice sound hard, with a tiny bit courage left in him, Akihito keeps his emotionless face.

"No" that's all the answer Asami get, Akihito lower his eyes and a tiny smile appear on his face "Did… it hurt Asami?" he shift his gaze toward the sky again and continue "Do you feel confuse? Did you ask yourself why I've done this to you after all this time?" Akihito asks, the voice is so soft but Asami hear it clearly. 

‘What is this? - was he just mocking me?’ The crime lord become angrier, earlier… he decides he want to get some explanation instead just punish the boy but it seems like it doesn’t matter anymore.

Asami comes closer to the boy and pulled his hand roughly and make Akihito face him.

Akihito yelps with pain but he instantly locks his eyes with Asami’s. “It hurts bastard!” Akihito growls.

“Did you think you will go out alive from this penthouse Takaba?” Asami asked fiercely.

"You want to kill me?" the small boy asks leisurely and then the tone become hard "Sure… do it" he add while his hazel eyes look straight into the golden eyes. If Asami shock with Akihito answers he didn't show it.

Asami didn’t like where the conversation leading, he wants an answer and he wants it now, but the boy just feigns innocence and didn’t even bother to explain.

Asami patient wearing low and finally he snaps… he pushed the boy face hard on the floor now his ass up in the air and yank the blonde pant harshly, he rips Akihito’s boxer that fit perfectly around his ass and without so much preparation he entered the boy dry, there is blood trickling but Asami paid no attention. 

Akihito yelp in pain when suddenly his face was smack toward the floor and by the time he grasps the situation he feels a sudden intrusion in his ass, it hurt so much that he grip his knuckle hard and bit his lip till bleed to avoid himself from screaming. Akihito shut his eyes tightly and a single tear flow from the corner of his eyes.

The crime lord grip the blonde hair and pull it up; lowering his mouth near Akihito‘s ear and said “Don’t worry… I will make sure you die Takaba, slowly and painfully” Asami keep his vigorous motion and gripped Akihito’s hip harshly before continue to fuck the boy senseless.

Akihito shut his mouth, he doesn’t utter a single word, even though he’s been treated roughly right now he feel a little comfort, maybe because Asami still touching him even though it’s harsh. It doesn’t matter, whatever happen to him as long Asami didn’t throw him out. 

It’s okay for Asami to kill him, as long he still can see that beautiful face until the moment he dies. It really doesn’t matter anymore; even it is just for a bit, he still wants to indulge with this warmth in any way he could.

There is no need to be kind to him, he rather die with this kind of treatment he gets from Asami rather than Asami throw him out. At least until the last moment he lives he will get to see Asami. A small smile appears on Akihito’s lips before the darkness consumes him.

After 2 hours, Asami realize that the boy no longer moves, he checks the boy and release a small sigh after he realize that the boy just fainted. He let go the small body and look at his handiwork, there is bruise all over Akihito body, the area around his hip bleed and there is blood trickling at Akihito’s opening. Also, there are dry tears at Akihito cheek and dry blood at his lips.

Asami throw his suit jacket to cover Akihito body, to think that the blonde didn’t even make a single sound when he force himself into him it’s really weird, usually Akihito will be furious and berate to him until he give up and accept his fate, but just now the boy accepts it without protest.

Asami make his way to his office room and make a call to Kirishima. 

“Yes Asami sama” 

“Report” his voice is cold like usual.

“The situation is under control, Takaba kun only render the information to one police officer, I have already done a background check on him. Tanaka Youma , 31, he’s been assigned over a year in that police station, for this past few month he only involved in a big arrest. From what I investigate, his fiancé want him to have a better image as a police officer before they marry and it seems he needs money for the wedding too. From his condition, we can bribe him easily. And also about the newspaper company, there is no information given there”.

“What information did Akihito gave out?”

“It was about one of our business partner Suzuka Aoba, he gives full evidence about drug smuggling activities that have been carried out from the Suzuka company for 2 years. He also provides some evidence about our involvement”.

Asami silent for a while to digest all the information given then he said “Make a deal with Tanaka Youma, make sure you feed him all his need for his wedding and ask Kuroda to assist him to grow his status but with the provision that he must loyal to me” without waiting for reply Asami cut the line.

The crime lord makes his way back to the living room and loot at the unconscious body on the floor.

“What are you doing Takaba? What is your goal?” Asami murmur while staring intently to the small body in front him.

‘If you want to destroy me completely, you can do it. But what is this? Sell out petty information like that; you already know I can get it away effortlessly, what is your plan?’ Asami thought deeply.

Asami know Akihito is smart, he can crush him overnight if the blonde want to, living in the same roof for over 2 years now, sure will be a lot information Akihito get if he digs it. The question now is, if he wants to destroy him why did he give petty information like that?, of course Asami can get away with his good lawyer easily because the only deal he makes for the Suzuka company is the protection, there is no evidence about his involvement with the drug at all.

The only affair that will be occur if this information out is, all the Suzuka company belonging will be confiscated and Suzuka Aoba and his worker will be under arrest. To summarize all the damage will be in Suzuka companies not him.

But he has already warned Akihito, small or big he doesn’t desire any information about his business partner out of Akihito viewfinder that is why at present even the act doesn’t do a lot damage to his troupe. Asami still consider Akihito act to be betrayal.

But there is a lot more happening about this incident, a batch of unanswered questions and Akihito is hiding something from him, he can sense it. The sudden change personalities earlier still make him in shock.

Asami stroke Akihito hair, with a low voice he said “What is it you’re hiding from me kitten?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, haha sorry I didn't reveal the cause why Akihito behave like that toward Asami yet. It will be reveal in the next chapter, please be patient. About the sex scene, I know it's just simple, I'm still the beginner, forgive me... Right now I want to focus to improve my grammar first. If there is anybody willing to help me 'my grammar', please tell me, I really need it. Please continue to reviews me good or bad. Till next time :)


End file.
